


Meanwhile, back on Zakuul

by Wownomore



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games), Star Wars the Old Republic - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gay Sex, Gen, M/M, Unconditional Love, man love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wownomore/pseuds/Wownomore
Relationships: Lord Borias Wownomore/ Theron Shan
Kudos: 2





	Meanwhile, back on Zakuul

3632 bby Zakuul the Spire  
_______________________

It was quiet on Zakuul. The sky was clear, the air warm. Borias stood on the platform of the Eternal throne. now that he was in charge, things were quiet, peaceful. the world was healing after Vaylin had wrecked havoc on it.  
he looked out of the glass dome overhead. Strange, it seems empty without the Eternal Fleet looming overhead. it served a much different purpose now.  
Borias tapped the comm on the arm of the Eternal Throne. “Status report.”  
Malita Tahl’s image smiled at him. The lined face glowed. She was happy that Borias had saved her from the Eternal Fleet.  
"It’s all quiet here commander. At least for now.”  
“I am sure you will let me know if things get out of hand in the marketplace and the residential district.”  
Malita giggled. “your new enforcers are very capable, and much better at handling the troublemakers then the sky Troopers ever did.”  
Borias smiled as he thought about the new police force. The mandalorians fell into their new position with the enthusiasm of a child with a new toy. I have no doubt. They…” the comm beeped.  
“hey Commander.” Shae Visla grinned at him.  
“hello mandalor. how are things down there?  
“ keeping busy. You weren’t joking about Shadow town. it’s like Nar Shaddaa on a good day.”  
he laughed. He knew she was being sarcastic.  
“I have every faith in your abilities.”  
“no trouble at all handsome.” She studied the area around him. “I don’t see your Riddur with you. I thought you two were attached at the hip.”  
it was true. He always loved having Theron by his side, and missed his company when they weren’t together.  
“Theron has his own work to do.”  
“well, if you get lonely, you know where to find me.” She grinned.  
Before he met Theron, he would have taken her up on that offer, but now things were different. He was different.  
“ I appreciate the offer mandalor, but I would never do that to Theron.”  
“a lady can hope, can’t she?” she shrugged.  
sometimes he couldn’t tell if she was kidding. he simply smiled at her image on the halo. He sighed, then tapped the halo off.  
a few minutes later, it rang again. he smiled at Theron's image warmly.  
“you never write, you don’t Holo…is it something I said?”  
“hello my love. how are you doing there?”  
Theron's image smiled back at him. keeping busy here.” he looked over his shoulder. “ the president can’t thank you enough for saving him from the Eternal Empire.” Theron bowed his head. “you had to make a quick decision. I’m happy you chose to save him instead of Admiral Ranken.”  
“you think perhaps I would have saved her instead?”  
Theron looked at him. “I figured maybe you would be loyal to your fellow Imperials, but instead you chose one of my people, one from the Republic. was it a strategic move, or did you do it because you love me?”  
“you know me too well Theron. I admit, I did it for you. I am pleased that I made that decision. Tai corden is an asset to our alliance.”  
Theron nodded. “yeah he is. I trust him completely.”  
Borias looked at him fondly. “when are you coming home?”  
“we’re almost done reprogramming the Droids.” He smiled. “maybe in another week…”  
“a week feels like a year.”  
“at least it’s not five.” Theron countered.  
“I need to give you shorter assignments.” Borias grumbled.  
“Even those that separate you cannot keep you apart forever.” Arcann said as he approached Borias sitting on the Eternal throne.  
Theron’s image looked at him. “they just don’t learn.”  
“at least this time it will not be my doing.” Arcann’s scarred face smiled warmly.  
“hello Arcann.” Borias smiled at the former emperor fondly.  
“sorry to interrupt.”  
Theron's image shrugged. “we’re done. back to work.” He looked at Borias. “I’ll Holo you later, okay?”  
Borias smiled at him. “all right.”  
Theron's image faded from the projector. Arcann stood, hands behind his back. “you look so much better on that throne than I ever did.”  
“I was the emperor’s Wrath, a Darth, a Sith lord… it seems that I was meant to be emperor. it still feels strange to me.”  
“you defeated me, my sister, and my father.”  
“your father was well loved by your people. even though he was not as he appeared to be.  
I knew him before he became Valkorian, your father.” Borias let out a long deep sigh. “Tenebrae, the immortal emperor, Vishate, Valkorian ... all were just facets of the same entity, the same dark soul.”  
“he has destroyed both of our lives, but it has turned out well in the end. our worlds are at peace and it is because you prevailed.” Arcann said.  
“this is only the beginning Arcann. we shall see what the future holds.” Borias smiled, rising from his seat on the throne. “for now, I would like to take a walk and visit my new family.”  
Arcann smiled. “if you do not mind the company I will walk with you.”  
“is that wise? I do not know how your people feel about you now, after all that has happened.”  
“my sister and I were pawns in my father’s game of conquest. if the people of Zakuul don’t already know that, they will learn soon enough.”  
Borias nodded. “Indeed. if they will not listen to you, then perhaps I may persuade them.”  
They walked down the long walkway to the elevator that would take them back down to the surface.  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************  
Arcann watched as they walked into the Droid factory. They were dismantling all the Sky Troopers there. They were no longer needed, since the mandalorians were the patrol and police force now.  
Kaliyo looked up at them as they walked up to her.  
“hey Commander.”  
“how are we doing here?”  
Vette shook her head. “there are so many of these. it’s going to take awhile to get them dismantled.”  
Borias crossed his arms, smiling. “I trust you all to take care of it.”  
Kaliyo nodded, taking the jet packs off the sky Trooper bodies. “this is actually fun. these jet packs will be put to good use.”  
“It’s not as much fun taking them apart this way.” Jarlinka said, grumbling.  
Arcann looked at the purple Torgruta. “and how would you do it then?”  
Borias chuckled. “she likes to shoot things or blow them up.”  
"Torian and I wrecked so many of them back on Darvanis….”  
“ I am so sorry for your loss. I wish we could have saved him.” Arcann said sadly.  
“thanks. I’ll just start over.” she looked up at Borias. “if things don’t work out between you and agent Shan, perhaps…”  
Vette laughed. “maybe you haven’t been paying attention. Borias left me for him. those two are inseparable.”  
Jarlinka smiled. “I know that. Everyone does. I was only teasing him.”  
Borias chuckled. “you know, I find it interesting …now that I am with Theron, many have tried to offer me companionship.”  
“maybe they’re just jealous of what you have.” Kaliyo mused.  
“I know how they feel.” Vette said sadly.  
Jarlinka looked at her. “Isn’t Khomo treating you well?”  
“Khomo is great, but he isn’t Borias.” She stared at her former husband. “Theron is lucky.”  
Borias looked at Vette sadly. he felt bad for her, but there was no way that he was leaving Theron. she needed to accept their union and move on.

***********************************************************************  
A week later...  
“...You know you don't have to always sit on the throne to control it.” Arcann grimaced at Borias as he sat on the Eternal throne.  
Borias beamed. “I like sitting on it, but I think that I could arrange something so that I do not have to visit Zakuul so often.”  
‘have you grown tired of your new family already?” Arcann smiled crookedly, his scars stretching across his face.  
“do not misunderstand Arcann. I love your people as I love my own. I am just more comfortable on Odessen.” he tapped the comm on the arm of the Eternal throne.  
Theron’s image popped up. “hey, what's up?”  
Borias smiled warmly at him. “where are you?”  
“ talking to Indo about his party. I'm helping him with rare items from the core worlds.” he grinned. “dealing with underworld Goods again?” Borias chuckled. “you have been spending too much time with Hylo and Gault.”  
“I was dealing with exports long before I met them. my best friend is a Smuggler, remember?”  
“ I am certain that topaz is pleased that you are keeping him busy.”  
“hey, he loves credits just as much as any of us.”  
“in any event, can you come up to the Spire? I have a job for you.”  
Indo Zal peeked over Therons shoulder to look at Borias . “ooo is it something saucy? I suppose you two will wish to be alone.”  
Theron turned to glare at him. “Indo !”  
Borias smiled. “no, it is nothing like that.”  
Theron turned to face Borias again. “ok, I'll be right up.”  
Arcann turned to leave. “I know you like your privacy. in any event, I shall leave you to it. I know you like your quality time with Agent Shan.”  
“thank you Arcann. you have been a great friend and adviser.”  
“it has been my pleasure. you know that I have a lot to make up for.”  
Borias nodded. “indeed, and I appreciate all that you have done thus far.”  
Arcann tapped the comm on his wrist. “clear out. the emperor has a visitor.” he turned toward Borias and smiled. “my Lord, I shall see you later.”  
Borias watched the former Emperor walk down the long metal pathway toward the elevator, then smiled. all was well. everything was turning out in their favor.  
as Arcann came off the first elevator, he saw Theron running toward him, heading for the elevator that would take him up to the Eternal throne.  
Arcann smiled at him. “did you run all the way up here?”  
Theron stopped to catch his breath. “ how do you think I stay in shape?”  
Arcann chuckled. “it is none of my business, but I think you are just excited to see Lord Borias. I know you don't spend much time together, as we have been quite busy rebuilding our alliance and our home worlds.”  
“ you're right. it is none of your business, and yes, I'm always happy to see him.”  
“well, I have called everyone away so that you can be alone.”  
Theron looked around the empty foyer outside of the Elevator Shaft and toward the stairs that he had just ran up. “I was wondering why it was so quiet on the way up here.”  
“I know how much you value privacy agent Shan. My people respect you and Lord Borias, their Emperor.”  
Theron returned the smile. “we really appreciate that.”  
“ if you need me, I shall be down in the courtyard.”  
Theron nodded. “thanks.”  
Borias watched as the elevator doors opened a minute later.  
Theron walked quickly up the long metal pathway. “you know, I love Indo. he's fun, but even I have my limits.”  
Borias held out his arms to him, and Theron fell into him, hugging him close.  
Borias stroked him gently. After a few minutes, held him at arm's length, then smiled at him.  
“ I need your expertise on something.”  
“what is it?”  
“ I had an idea. in order to control the Eternal Throne, I need to sit on it, though I would prefer not to spend so much time here on Zakuul.”  
Theron chuckled. “but your ass looks so good sitting on the throne.”  
Borias smiled wickedly. “it does, though I would like to spend more time at home on Odessen."  
Theron looked at him sideways. “don't you need to be here to activate the Eternal Throne?”  
“I was hoping you could help me with that. Arcann said I do not have to always sit on it. It gave me an idea. if you could just…”  
“ I think I know where you're going with this. you want to be connected to the throne without sitting on it."  
“the throne is linked to the fleet and I am linked to both as the emperor. if I could stay connected to it without being here…”  
“…you could control it without being on Zakuul.” Theron finished for him.  
Borias smiled at him. “I love not having to explain things to you. you have a brilliant mind Theron.”  
Theron shrugged. “well, the implants help.” he grinned. he looked at the throne and the area around it. “if I made some adjustments, it could be done.” he started to fiddle with the arm of the throne. “I would have to install implants in your head. You would be like one of the Gemini droids.”  
“only I would be controlling them and not the other way around.”  
Theron reached up to touch his forehead. “I could make you connected to me as well…”  
“ that would save me a lot of time. I could call you directly.”  
“and we would be far more intimate.” Theron sighed. “it's not always great to be directly connected to the network.”  
“ you are connected to the network and so shall I be. if that brings us closer together, it makes me happy.”  
Theron slipped his arms around Borias slender waist. “funny. I thought we already were close.” he looked up into the bright blue eyes.  
Borias blinked, then stroked Theron on the cheek with the back of his hand. “my eternal beloved. Indeed, we are. I love you so much, I could not be away from you for long.”  
“ I know. I love you too. now that you're going to be connected to the net, you won't be able to get rid of me. you may get tired of the constant chatter.”  
“if you are part of that, then I shall learn to listen.” he kissed Theron , cradling his head in his bronze hands.  
Borias held Theron's face in his hands. “ you know, now that everyone is gone and Arcann is downstairs, no one shall disturb us.” he smiled at his beloved warmly, then sat down upon the throne.  
Theron looked down at him. he smiled. “you really do look great sitting there or the Eternal throne. kind of a shame to leave it.”  
“We shall still visit.” Borias looked up at him, then reached out to grab him, pulling Theron closer, holding onto his firm ass. “before we return home, I would like you to take me.”  
Theron smiled at him. "you know I love to pleasure you, but will I get electrocuted if I sit on the throne?”  
“ I do not think that it shall harm you, but if it does, we can stop.”  
He slid his hands up to Theron’s hips, and pulled down so that Theron was on his knees.  
Theron put his hands on Borias knees, then slid his hands up his thighs and up under the sarong around his waist to undo the tight leather pants underneath.  
Borias slid his hands under the jacket and slid it off of Theron's shoulders. Theron threw off his jacket, then quickly unbuckled the belt and pulled the sarong off of him, leaving Borias nude from the waist down. He then pulled off the heavy clawed boots.  
Borias was fully erect by this point, the thought of connecting with his beloved on the throne excited him.  
Theron smiled happily at him as he took Borias in his mouth, then slid his hands up his back, gripping the tight red leather Zakuulan armor.  
Borias slid his hands over Theron’s shoulders gripping him firmly. “ oooh Theron …stars, I love you so much.” He let out a slow, heavy sigh as he came.  
Theron kissed him on his penis when he finished, then looked up at him lovingly, turning his head sideways. “ I love you back.”  
Borias held his head in his hands. “come here.”  
Theron obeyed, sliding up onto his lap, Borias wrapping his arms around him. He hugged him firmly. “ you make me so happy.”  
Theron cuddled up against him, then slid his hand up to Borias throat, sliding his fingers through the long black silky hair. Borias tilted his head to kiss him, and Theron slid his other hand up around his neck.  
after several minutes, Theron broke free of his embrace. “ let me get to work then, so we can return home.” he smiled.  
“ perhaps you could call your shuttle to come pick us up.”  
Theron pulled a small tool kit from his pocket, then started working on the panel on the arm of the Eternal Throne. “all right, once I've linked you to the throne, you will be able to control it from anywhere. Unlike the Gemini captains, who have to stay on the bridge of the ships of the Eternal Fleet.”  
“ this will make the Spire obsolete.” Borias started to get dressed.  
“pretty much, yeah. you'll be totally mobile.”  
"Zakuul has gone through so many changes already.”  
“well, this will be a good one.” Theron smiled. “done. Now let me get back to Oggurobb’s lab, so I can make your implants.” he tapped his Temple to scan for the shuttle to bring it to the spire.

Arcann watched from the Terrace below the spire. he saw the shuttle land close to where he was standing guard. he heard the familiar clang of Borias clawed boots on the tile floor of the foyer inside the doorway behind him. he turned to see Borias walking through the large open area behind him, clutching Theron’s hand tightly, their fingers laced together.  
“ is everything alright? You were up there a long time.” Arcann asked.  
“it shall be, once we are done. Theron is helping me to do away with the throne.”  
Arcann looked concerned. “but the fleet… the Spire…”  
Borias up his right hand, his left still laced with Theron’s. “ it is all right. I have it worked out. Theron will link me directly to the network.”  
Arcann looked puzzled. “ will that work ?”  
Theron nodded. “my implants connect me to radio waves, satellites, comm signals... I can easily connect Borias to the net as well.”  
“ so you will never return to Zakuul then?”  
“just to visit.” Borias smiled.  
“ why didn’t anyone think of this before?” Arcann asked.  
Theron shrugged. “beats me. You would think with all that power, Valkorian would have wanted to have more control.”  
“Valkorian was the immortal Emperor. He could do whatever he wished to.” Borias said flatly.  
“my father was always preoccupied. Perhaps he just didn’t wish to leave Zakuul.” Arcann looked high above gazing at the high rise that was the spire. “father is gone now. His reign is over. You destroyed Vaylin. Even the skytroopers are gone. The spire is empty now.”  
“it has outlived it’s usefulness.” Borias said, smiling.  
Theron slipped his hand into Borias and squeezed it. “come my Lord, I wanna get started.” With his upbringing and discipline, Theron still used the formality when they were in the company of others.  
Boris nodded, turning toward Arcann. “will you return to Odessen with us, or would you like to stay?”  
Arcann let out a heavy sigh. “Odessen is my home now. There is nothing left for me here.”  
“this will be better for all of us.” Borias said softly, as the three of them walked over to the shuttle.  
Theron smiled. Yeah, I just hope nothing goes wrong.” He frowned. “ there’s still the chance of the Empire and the Republic going back to their old ways.” He walked up the ramp of the shuttle, then walked over to the front and plopped down into the pilot’s seat.  
Arcann was pensive. “would your people go to war , now that my father and the Eternal Empire is no more.”  
“they might.” Theron grumbled. “my father is keeping me updated, but I don’t doubt they won’t go back to fighting the Empire, now that they aren’t holding off the Eternal Fleet anymore.” He flicked switches on the console , preparing for take off.  
Borias nodded. “when Empress Acina wished to ally with us, I was skeptical. She said that while I was frozen, many things had changed , but I am not so sure. The Empire always had ulterior motives as long as I’ve known them.” He gripped the back of the seat.  
“and I have the scars to prove it.” Theron scoffed. “after dealing with them for years , I wouldn’t doubt them going back on their word.”  
Borias nodded. “for now, let us take one day at a time an remain positive.”  
Theron shrugged. “that’s all we can do, until something changes.”  
“Indeed.” Borias said, as they rose off the ground and up into the evening sky of Zakuul.


End file.
